


Memories of the Past

by HoshimiKira



Category: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, Persona 4
Genre: Boy x boy, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Girl x Girl, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shounen-ai, Tags May Change, Yaoi, Yuri, spoilers for ending of persona 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: Arisato Minato and Minako woke up in a strange foggy place only to encounter a talking and living stuffed animal. The twins find out more about the place and that the Shadows were still lurking around. It's up to the twins to prepare the new Wild Card holder for his last battle. The nonchalant twin starts to develop feelings for the new Persona-user and his sisters constantly teases him about it. The other Persona-users fall in love as well.(I suck at summaries lmao. First time writing about this fandom. There's gonna be fluff, there's gonna be a little angst. I hope you enjoy)





	1. Prologue

A pair of blue eyes opened. His eyes started to adjust a bit and he sat up, looking at his surroundings. Fog was all over the place, he could only see a bit.

"You're finally awake," a familiar voice spoke up.

The boy turned his head towards the voice and saw a familiar person. She gave a smile and crouched down beside the boy. Even when the situation is tough or tensed, she would smile and try to lighten the mood up. He wasn't by it, he was slightly concerned she may get hurt for her slightly carefree personality.

"How long have I been out?" The boy questioned.

"About 10 minutes or so," the girl looked up at the foggy ceiling. "I actually don't know. Last time I checked, we were still in Iwatodai. I woke up and here we are."

The boy looked around once more, even knowing that it was useless due to the fog. He stood up, his sister following as well. They both walked at a random direction and continued on. It wasn't long until they saw a silhouette of a... stuffed bear? The figure walked slowly towards them and emerged from the fog.

"Who are you guys? What are you doing here?" The stuffed bear questioned them right off the bat.

"Woah! You can talk? So cool!" The girl looked at the bear with an excited look and a bit of curiosity in her eyes. Her personality reminded the boy of their friend.

"I'll take that as a compliment," the bear looked quite full of himself. "But still, who are you guys and how did you even get here?"

"Well, my name is Arisato Minako and that's my twin Arisato Minato," Minako pointed towards Minato with her thumb while still looking at the bear. "As for the "how" part... is something we can't really answer since we don't know as well."

"At least you're nice, I'm Teddie," the bear chirped lightly in excitement. Minato slightly grumbled at the name while Minako found it amusing.

"Then, Teddie, do you know what this place is?" Minako looked the bear's face.

"This place is what it is, it doesn't have a name," Teddie shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Right! You might need these."

Teddie pulled out two glasses out of his head. It made him look like a magician. Minako was given pink glasses while Minato had light blue which was the same color as his eyes. They both put it on and was shocked by the change of view.

"Woah! It's like the fog was never here," Minako said in awe.

"I'm pretty sure you guys should go to the other side, it's safer there than here since Shadows are lurking around," Teddie advised them.

"Shadows?" Minako looked towards Teddie who nodded in response. "I thought they were already defeated."

"You can't really kill all the Shadows, remember, Minako?" Minato spoke up after a while of not speaking. Minako only responded with a "ohhhh, right" which made Minato only sigh. "Teddie, can you tell us more about this place if you have more knowledge of this place."

Teddie finally realized that they were Persona-users and started to talk about how their voice is different or just small talk. Minato and Minako listened intently when Teddie was speaking. Minato looked like he didn't care but he listened while Minako looked all the way bored but like her brother, was listening. That's how the first day of the twins being "back" started.


	2. The Students

The twins have been walking around the new place for a while now. It was easy for them to see through the fog with the glasses Teddie gave them. Minako looked like she was attached to Teddie at first sight, Minato would only look away when she hugged the stuffed animal. Reasons are unclear but Minako has made a guess that he was jealous or that he felt lonely which Minato didn't deny nor confirm the guess made by his twin.

"Hey, do you think we can still summon multiple Personas?" Minako looked over to Minato who was wearing his earphones.

"I don't think so," Minato nonchalantly answered. "I mean, we're "dead" aren't we?" 

"That's... true..." Minako looked down sadly.

Minato didn't look at her but patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Luckily, it comforted her seeing how she looked up and smiled as usual. They both continued to walk with Minako chatting, trying to make a conversation with the blue hired boy who seemed uninterested to do so. Just then, two Shadows had appeared out of nowhere. Out of instinct, the twins pulled out their Evoker and pointed it to their temple.

"Persona!"

Orpheus appeared. Minako's Oprheus attacked the Shadow on the right while Minato's attacked the one on the left. With only one strike, the Shadows were defeated and both Orpheus disappeared. Minato looked at his hand, looking at his palm before forming a fist and opening his hand again.

"The Shadows are a bit... weak than the ones at Tartarus," Minako turned to Minato who looked a little bit in a daze. "You ok, Minato?" 

"Hmm?" Minato looked towards Minako with a slightly confused face but then it went back to his usual stoic face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you say so," Minako looked away but secretly glancing over to Minato who again looked like in a daze.

Without anything else to say, they both head back towards the stage where they first met Teddie. When they arrived, it wasn't Teddie but three high schoolers. One of them noticed the twins and he sighed in relief. 

"There's actually people here," the student with headphones said.

The two other students looked over to the twins and looked a bit relieved. Minako glanced over to Minato who had an unreadable face. She walked on ahead and stood in front of the high schoolers.

"Is this place some set for a movie or something?" The girl with short brown hair questioned Minako.

"Well, not really," Minako gave a nervous smile. "This place... is umm... Minato! Help me will ya?" 

Minako looked over to Minato who was just staring at them. He pulled off his earphones and walked forward to stand beside Minako.

"This place doesn't have a name," Minato nonchalantly said. "It's just what it is. Doesn't make sense, right? But you guys should leave this place, it isn't safe."

"Not like we can't defend ourselves," the brown haired girl looked slightly offended when seeing Minato looking at her direction when he said the last sentence.

Minato only shrugged his shoulders as Minako sighed.

"Minato, how 'bout you stay with them and I go get Teddie?" Minako looked over to Minato who only made a hand gesture saying 'whatever' which made Minako sigh again but smiled afterwards. "I'll be right back."

Minako ran off towards a random direction, leaving Minato with the students and an awkward situation. He wasn't the type of person to talk. He only speaks when he is spoken to or asked of an opinion or question.

"I've never seen that uniform before, are you guys from out of town?" The one with headphones broke the awkward silence. 

"Sort of," Minato looked at their uniform before looking away.

"Where are you from?" The brown haired girl was the one who asked the question this time. 

Minato wondered how they could casually asked questions like these with a stranger. He didn't want to make more friends but he decided to just at least do something or Minako would lecture him about not talking or something along those lines.

"Iwatodai," Minato answered.

"You go to that man-made island school?" The boy with headphones looked impressed and interested.

"Yeah, but we've already graduated," Minato was speaking the truth in a way. They both didn't technically graduate since during the time where they were about to turn into third years, they "died".

Before any of the three students could ask any question footsteps were heard from behind them. Minako came back with Teddie not far behind. The students looked shocked at the stuffed animal that was standing beside Minako.

"You took your time, Minako," Minato said.

"I'm sorry for not knowing the place, Minato," Minako said.

"Teddie, you can send them back, right?" Minato ignored Minako's little remark and looked towards Teddie.

"I beary can," Teddie saluted.

Minato looked over to Minako who looked away in response.

"Wait! That thing can talk?!" The boy with headphones looked shocked.

"I appreciate it if you don't call me 'that thing'" Teddie looked at the student with an angry face.

"Exit," Minato reminded Teddie.

"Oh, right!"

Teddie tapped his foot and TVs appeared which shocked the three students while the twins were unfazed by it. After what they've seen, something like this is likely to exist.

"What the–?!" 

"Go on! We're busy here," Teddie started to push the students through the TV with them protesting.

When the students went through the TVs, the TVs disappeared and Teddie looked quite proud of himself for unknown reasons.

"Did you really have to push them?" Minako sweatdropped.

"They were taking too much time, I'm a beary busy bear y'know?" Teddie huffed out.

Minato felt like face palming at the pun while Minako was holding her laughter from her brother's expression. Before long, Teddie left the two alone. Minato looked at Minako with a "why?" face while Minako just shrugged with a smiling face. He just sighed and started to walk away as Minako stayed there at the stage, she was tired from walking around.

Minato continued to explore the new place. It reminded him of Tartarus but it was fare more easier to move around than Tartarus. It didn't have a maze like the tall building. He would've liked the place more than Tartarus.

To be honest, the real reason Minato continued to look around the place was because something was in his mind, rather someone. It was that one student out of the three, the student who didn't say a word. He felt something when he glanced over to him. He couldn't quite get what it was but it feels like they were going to meet again, someway or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at writing lol. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I can update a few chapters since there's no school today and tomorrow. I honestly didn't know what to write for this chapter so here ya go lol. I'm also bad at writing the titles but whatever yolo.


	3. The Velvet Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, I'll mostly be following the twins' POV. So yeah, sorry for not updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> If there is any mistakes, please feel free to correct me, same goes for the other two chapters and the chapters that will be coming.
> 
> Also, thank you so much to the people who sent me kudos and the people who read this book I'm so happy right now. Thank you so much :') 
> 
> Enough to with me rambling things, let's go to the chap now.

A familiar girl with auburn hair walked around aimlessly. Her bright red eyes scanning everywhere behind glasses. She had to admit, the glasses were pretty handy when it comes to navigating through the fog but it was slightly uncomfortable for her. She's seen her brother wear glasses before so she presumes that Minato was comfortable wearing the glasses unlike her. She wouldn't wear the glasses if she had a choice but she had to, unless she wanted to bump into something or trip over a shadow (which she has imagined countless of times during her exploring through Tartarus). 

"I wonder what Minato's up to?" Minako questioned nobody in specific. She had been wondering about her brother's weird behavior. He would be silent and quiet, not like it wasn't a normal thing, and he would be thinking. He looked almost as if he was facing a very hard math or algebra question. "I can't really ask him since he'll just say it's nothing... I'll just leave it at that, maybe he's thinking about some complicated things."

And indeed, he was thinking about complicated things, but not the type of things Minako is thinking. He was thinking about the gray haired student he saw the other day. He felt dizzy and the atmosphere of the place wasn't helping him. He sighed and looked around the place again. 

His dull lifeless blue eyes fell upon a familiar blue door. His legs started to move towards the door and he opened it as light shone. 

He opened his eyes, which were closed due to the bright light, and met face to face with the one person who explained about almost everything to him at the beginning of his journey.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor greeted the former Wild Card holder. "I see you have returned."

"Yes, but for how long though?" Minato questioned in his usual nonchalant voice which made Igor chuckle a bit. Igor's chuckle made chills go up Minato's spine, whether he admits it or not.

"Elizabeth has been searching for a way to free you these past years, it seems like she doesn't need to," Igor stated.

Minato's eyes landed towards the right, where there was a woman that looked rather familiar standing.

"This is my new assistant, Margaret," Igor introduced the woman.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Margaret said. She had white hair and bright yellow eyes, just like Elizabeth.

"As you can tell, Margaret and Elizabeth are both sisters," Igor confirmed the thought that came into Minato's head. "Now, I would like to discuss some matters involving the new Wikd Cars holder."

Minato didn't say a word, patiently waiting for Igor's explanation.

"He will be going into a battle, a battle that is a bit similar to yours. He will face many obstacles on the way, just like you did," Minato gave a questioning face to Igor. "What I mean is, I would like you and your twin sister to guide him until he reaches his battle. You know that I can only help him with little things, you and your twin sister can help him with the rest."

Minato thought about it. He did want to know more about the student. He also had a feeling that they were going to meet again but he didn't know it was under these circumstances. Minako would most definitely agree right off the bat. 

"Understood," he nodded his head in acceptance as Igor's grin grew even wider which made Minato want to turn around and walk away but he stopped himself from doing so.

"Then, I shall see you in the near future," Igor said, before everything went black for Minato.

When Minato opened his eyes, he was back to the mysterious place that has no name. He looked around before walking in a random direction, hoping to come across Minako. His wish came true as he saw a familiar auburn haired girl walking towards him, also waving at him. 

"So, did you find anything interesting?" Minako raised an eyebrow and Minato nodded. Minako grinned excitedly.

Minato explained what Igor had said to him and Minako just stared at him. She kept on staring until Minato tapped her head softly. Minako grinned sheepishly.

"We have someone we have to prepare for battle and make sure he doesn't die along the way?" Minako concluded and Minato nodded in confirmation. "I see... well then, I guess we have to find him first, shouldn't we?"

"No need, I already know who it is," Minato made a nonchalant look. "He's the student that didn't speak from the other day."

"The one with gray hair...?" Minako questioned and Minato nodded silently. "Well... I did felt **something** when I saw him..."

Minato looked at her for a moment before walking away without another word. Minako wanted to run after him but she saw how Minato looked like he was thinking about something and decide to not bother him. She'll just have to talk to him another time, Minako concluded. She went ahead and explored more to not bore herself with thinking of what Minato could be thinking. Did that sentence even made sense?

Minato stopped for a moment and leaned his back against the wall as he slid down and sat on the ground. He let out heavy breaths as his hands shake slightly.

_'What... Is wrong with me...? Why do I feel so... Weak...?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's short, I have no idea what to write, so there lolol.


	4. The Power of Persona

Minato and Minako had decided to explore more, but together this time. Minako was actually the one who came up with the idea while Minato just agreed. He figured he should at least spend some time with his only family. He shook his head when he suddenly remembered about his parents' death. He let out a sigh before looking forward towards Minako who was in front. She was humming a tune that Minato knew all to well. He hummed along, quietly since he didn't want Minako teasing him about it. He isn't shy, just a bit self-conscious and Minako would've told him to sing a little louder if she heard him hum. They finally came to a stop when they saw something a bit weirder than the foggy place.

"Is that... Some kind of... Town...?" Minako questioned as she scanned the area.

"I guess," Minato pushed his glasses up with his finger before looking at the 'town'. 

"Let's go check it out!" Minako didn't give Minato a chance to answer as she just ran forward.

Minato sighed at his sister's adventurous personality. He ran after her not long after. He looked to the stores, the buildings looked abandoned. He could've sworn he heard noises from behind him and sometimes at the side but he ignored them and kept running. When he finally caught up with Minako, he saw she was staring at a building. Then, she went in the building as Minato groaned. He was a bit tired but the place was a bit better than Tartarus. 

Minato ran inside the building as well and saw not only Minako, but also the two students from the other day and also Teddie. In front of them... Was a Shadow of some sort. He saw the student with headphones was lying on the ground as the other student was facing the Shadow. Minako and Minato shared a look before going towards the students.

Minako ran towards the Shadow and kicked it, barely injuring the creature. The student looked towards Minako before looking to Minato. He nodded at the former SEES leader before looking back towards the Shadow. 

It kept talking about how everything was just a pain the ass and it goes on and on. Minato glanced over to the student with the headphones before looking back at the Shadow. Minato pulled out his Evoker.

"Guns won't work on Shadows!" Minato heard Teddie shouted. 

"I know," Minato's only reply.

Minato aimed the fake gun to his temple before pulling the trigger without a second thought. Blue shards appeared at the other side of his head, his eyes glowing blue and his head tilted a little to the left. A blue wind had appeared and surrounded the blue haired boy. A silver colored creature emerged from behind Minato.

The creature hit the Shadow with its lyre before disappearing. Orpheus, Minato's Persona, did slight damage to the Shadow. His dull eyes looked towards Minako and they both nodded, understanding what the other is thinking.

Minako pulled out her Evoker and aimed it to her temple, the same way as Minato, and pulled the trigger without a second thought. Her red eyes glowed blue and blue shards appeared at the other side of her head, her head also tilting to the side a bit. Blue wind surrounded the girl and a creature emerged. It looks like Orpheus, but looked more feminine. 

The creature brushed its fingers against the strings of its lyre and fire had appeared, hitting the Shadow, before disappearing. The Shadow looked weak but then it looked a little bit stronger when the student with the headphones denied the fact that the Shadow was him.

"We can't really help with fighting," Minato looked towards the gray haired student as the latter did the same. The blue haired boy felt his heart skip a beat when their eyes met but ignored it. "We'll do our best to support you."

Minako grinned and the twins stepped back. They both 'shot' themselves as their Persona appeared. Instead of attacking, they raised the student's critical attack rate. 

Blue wind surrounded the student and a tarot card appeared in front of him before he crushed it. A creature emerged and the twins recognized it as Izanagi. 

Izanagi attacked the Shadow, defeating it and his Persona disappeared as well. The Shadow had the appearance of the student beside Teddie but with bright yellow eyes. 

The student walked over to the Shadow and said something about the Shadow is him and he is the Shadow. With those words, the Shadow nodded and turned into a tarot card. The student got onto his knees out of exhaustion it seems like. Teddie and the silver haired student went towards the kneeling student while the twins just looked from behind.

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted," the student grinned but you could tell he was tired. "More importantly, who are you guys?"

"Arisato Minako and he's Arisato Minato," Minako smiled as Minato just nodded his head without saying a word. "We just wanted to help."

"Well, thanks a lot," the student smiled weakly at them. "I'm Hanamura Yusuke and he's Narukami Yū."

"Nice to meet you," Yū looked at the twins with a kind look.

"Likewise," Minako smiled while Minato looked away from the silver haired teen.

Minato had blocked all sound by now, something he's rather good at. He glanced at Teddie and the two students. Teddie was talking, Minato assumed the bear was praising Yū. His blue eyes went towards Minako who was smiling at the group.

"I think it's best if we get going," Yū looked at Yusuke. "You need some rest and besides, Chie is probably worried about us."

"Yeah..." That was the only thing Yusuke managed to get out.

Everyone went ahead towards the stage. Minato was at the back, looking at the ground as he was thinking. He was thinking a lot more after meeting Yū. Never in his life has he ever been curious about someone this much. Is it curiosity or is it something else? Even if it was something else, Minato knew he couldn't really do anything. He was human, he was curious. Minato sighed and ruffled his already messy hair a bit. He doesn't know why he's so frustrated. He's always so nonchalant and doesn't show much emotion so he didn't know what he was experiencing at the moment. His blue eyes glanced over to Minako who was happily chatting with Teddie. 

_'Maybe I should ask Minako if she knows anything about this... I probably shouldn't... She's already curious on what I'm thinking, I don't want her to worry about me...'_

When they arrived at the stage, Teddie stomped his foot and three TVs appeared. Yusuke and Yū went inside the TVs. Minato swears, he saw Yū looking at him. **Him** out of everyone who was there at the moment.

Minato shook his head and looked at the ground. He didn't know why but his heart was beating a lot faster than usual. Was he nervous? If so, what was he so nervous about? Could it be he was nervous about Yū? Why though? Was he nervous about what will happen to Yū? Or is he nervous about what Yū thinks about him? Or both?

Questions filled Minato's mind, almost giving him a headache. He started to walk away, ignoring Minako's call for him which made her pout.

"Is he always like that?" Teddie questioned as he saw the blue haired male disappearing from their sight.

"Sometimes. He's quiet and all but I've never seen him so... Distracted..." Minako answered truthfully. She was really worried about Minato, she knows he's been through a lot. She has too but Minato was different. Minato was the one who saw their parents' death, Minako only saw a glimpse. Minato had covered Minako's view of the burning car. "I'm really worried about him..."

"I don't really know you guys that much but I can tell you guys must have been through a lot," Minako was shocked at how Teddie could catch that. "I'll try to help as much as I can."

"Thanks, Teddie. I appreciate it," Minako smiled brightly at the bear.

Minako turned to look at the direction where Minato had been standing a few seconds ago. Her red eyes looked down before she shook her head.

_'I shouldn't be sad. For both of us.'_


	5. Wandering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updates out of nowhere*
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update! I didn't have any inspiration to write the next chapter then I felt like writing it then I had trouble with the title of the chapter then the main topic of the chapter T^T
> 
> I may also be experiencing writer's block so bare with me T-T
> 
> Enjoy this chapter that I don't really know is about.

Minato had been staring off into space for about an hour or so. Minako had tried many ways in bringing him back but all of them failed. The girl just gave up and settled in her seat. Where are they? They are at a park, or what looks like a park. They both stopped by a bookstore and found many interesting books. Minako bought two while Minato bought four. It seemed like Minato was really trying to distract his mind, even Minako and Teddie noticed (not saying they're stupid, just a little absentminded). 

Minako glanced over at the books he had already finished reading. Two books, currently reading the third book. She looked at the title of the books.

_'A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night'_

_'Solitary Envy'_

Minako raised an eyebrow at the titles. They seemed... Depressing. 

"You don't mind me reading your books?" Minako looked over at Minato who shook his head.

Minato took the book the closest to her which was 'A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night'. She flipped the book and read the summary.

_'An unknown tale of an unnamed boy, called 'a demon' by society, who only wants to be human. With no one on his side, even his own mother, he only wishes to die but he can't somehow. Meeting a mysterious girl may change it all for the poor boy.'_

Minako opened the book and started to read. At first, she intended to only read three or five chapters but ended up reading almost all the chapters. She just couldn't stop reading. It was an interesting story. The writing of the author was descriptive that Minako felt like she was watching a movie or something along those lines. She could imagine how it felt to be lonely for the boy, she could even almost feel the pain the boy felt during his time at the 'prison'. 

Sighing, Minako put down the book and looked at Minato who was reading another book. Her red eyes looked towards the book that Minato had finished. 

_'Lost One's Weeping'_

Seeing the title of the book and the illustration on the cover, Minako knew it was a depressing book. She glanced to Minato who had his eyes glued to the book. She felt like the book he just finished was something he could relate to. Though, Minako has her doubts. She didn't want to jump into conclusion without any confirmation from the nonchalant boy. She also didn't want to ask him, even though she really wants to, because maybe he'll think she's annoying. Minako mentally groaned, she felt like her head was about to explode. That's what happens when you try to figure out Minato's thoughts, I guess.

Minako looked up at the sky and saw it was almost dark. She shook Minato softly by his shoulder and he looked at her.

"We should probably head back," Minako suggested to which Minato just nodded to.

They both stood up, grabbing their books before walking away. Nobody was to be seen except for a few people who went inside their home. Minato and Minako had actually bought a house. It was far more easier than to have to go to Junes and into a tv just to get to the other side. That was still on Minako's mind. Why did they have to go into a tv to go to the other side, more importantly why are the Shadows only on the other side and not the real world? Minako didn't mind that at all though, she was just curious. She was curious about a lot of things. What's the true origin of the tv world, where Teddie came from, why they were here. Many questions, luckily not too many questions that would make her have a migraine.

When they reached their house, Minato instantly went into his room to finish his reading in quiet, Minako guessed. Minako went into her own room, hoping to finish the book he burrowed from Minato. She had finish reading the two books she bought, 'Cantarella' and 'Erase or Zero'. The books were amazing. Minako was hoping for a sequel to 'Erase or Zero' since she wanted to see what happens to the two main characters. Pushing that aside for the time being, Minako continued to read.

Meanwhile with Minato, he wasn't reading his book. Instead he was lying on the bed on his stomach as he buried his face into the pillow. He felt tired and his whole body felt so heavy. He couldn't even move to go take a shower, though he was feeling lazy. He rolled to his side with difficulty but still did it. He stared at the blank wall with his dull blue eyes that looked like the depths of the sea. Mysterious and dark. Minato decided to call it a day and closed his eyes. He was lucky he didn't turn on the lights or he would have to get up and turn off the lights. 

That night, Minato had a nightmare he hasn't had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to put as the books' titles so I went with songs from Vocaloid. And I'm sorry because it's short, writer's block ;-;


	6. Persona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back lolol. Suddenly had the urge to write something, I still have writer's block and you can see it by this short chapter. I haven't played Persona 4 in a while so I'm sorry for anything that's different.
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, comment if you spot a mistake.

Minato looked left and right to see if anyone saw him jumping out from the tv, it would be terrible if someone saw that. Fortunately, there was no one in sight. Minato went to the food court where he's meeting up with Yū and his friends. Apparently, Chie and Yosuke are also Persona-users. There was also another friend of theirs who is also a Persona-user. They wanted Minato and Minako to meet her but Minato felt like there was also something else. Minako didn't follow, she didn't give any explanation and just ran away. Minato was slightly annoyed by that but just brushed it off, he sometimes does that too.

"Minato-san!" Said person looked up and saw a grinning Yosuke waving at him.

Minato walked closer, his eyes immediately staring at a black haired girl who he has never seen before. The girl felt uncomfortable being under the blue haired boy's gaze.

"Sorry for staring," Minato apologized quickly.

"I-it's fine," the girl blushed.

"Minato-san this is Amagi Yukiko. Yukiko meet Arisato Minato," Chie introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Yukiko stood up and bowed.

"Likewise," Minato bowed as well.

Minato stood up straight before looking at Yū who was also looking at him. The blue haired boy fought the urge to blush from looking at Yu's gray eyes. They looked so beautiful.

"So, why did you want me to come here?" Minato looked away from Yū's eyes. "Aside from meeting Yukiko-san."

"Wow, you're very sharp," Chie pointed out. "In a good way."

"Well, we just wanted you to tell us more about Persona," Yosuke answered Minato's question.

"Alright," Minato shrugged his shoulders in a 'I have nothing better to do' way.

Minato sat down and looked at the table as he was thinking of a way to explain to the students.

"Persona is basically a manifestation of yourself, kind of like a mask. It's the other side of you, you could say," Minato watched as the students processed what he said. "Your Persona's strength and their skills are based on how you improve in the real world, I think. I'm not quite sure how to explain it but that's how I see it."

"I think I got it," Yosuke said. "It's pretty hard but I think I can understand."

"So, could you tell us why Yū-kun has multiple Personas?" Chie looked curious. In fact all of them were curious. 

"I don't know, honestly," Minato lied like it was nothing. "Just be careful, it would be a _terrible_ thing if anything bad happens."

Minato knew Yū figured out that he was lying. The blue haired boy saw the understanding in those gray eyes as soon he heard the second sentence.

"By the way, where's Minako-san?" Yosuke questioned.

"She's in the tv world," Minato answered. "Don't know why."

Minato stood up before any questions are voiced. He wasn't bothered or annoyed by the questions, he couldn't really blame them for asking since they're still new to Persona and that he had Persona ever since he was a kid but he never realized it until he moved to Iwatodai with Minako. He was glad that they asked actually.

"I should be going now," Minato said. "I'll see you all later I suppose."

They all said their 'goodbye's and Minato went to the electronic department where the tv to the tv world is. He looked around to see if anyone is nearby before pushing himself through the screen. 

Minato always felt like the fall was very short but this time it felt really slow. He looked at the darkness above him as he continued to fall. The darkness reminded him of Tartarus, it even reminded him of his friends back sat Iwatodai. He missed them but he knew he shouldn't meet them, they all think he's dead so why bother? 

After what feels like an eternity, Minato hit the ground but not too hard. He stood up as he winced in pain slightly. He didn't see any injuries on his body so he brushed it off as the effect from the fall. 

How wrong he was.


	7. Preperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta back. Still have writer's block, rip. Anyway, I wrote this since it's been years since I've last updated (sorry bout that :') ). I haven't played Persona 4 in a while (specifically a year in a half) so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong.

It was a normal day as usual, students were walking home from school. A group of students were walking together to Junes. They went to the food court and sat down where they usually sit. Chie looked around, scanning her surroundings to find familiar faces. After a while, Chie gave up and leaned back in her chair as she let out a disappointed sigh.

"They'll be here," Yosuke reassured Chie. She was pretty excited to meet up with the twins for some reason. Maybe it was about the Midnight Channel. Another person showed up on the Midnight Channel and they wanted to go to the tv world to see if anything new showed up. "I mean, maybe they ran into some Shadows or something."

"Really reassuring, Yosuke," Chie rolled her eyes and looked at the table.

"Sorry we're late!"

Their head turned towards the familiar voice. They saw Minako waving at them with a smile as Minato was walking behind her with his hands in his pockets and earphones plugged in. The twins arrived at the table and Minako gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry we're late," Minako glanced over at Minato before looking at the teenagers again. "I lost track of time."

"Well, it's fine," Chie smiled at the auburn haired girl. "We didn't wait that long either."

"Let's just get this over with," Minato walked towards the electronics department, leaving the other Persona-users quite shocked.

"What's up with him?" Yosuke looked at Minako with one eyebrow raised.

"He just had a pretty rough time before we got here," Minako looked at the ground for a while before looking up towards the direction Minato walked. "I'll tell you guys later."

Minako ran to the direction Minato went. The high school students looked confused but followed the older girl. When the group of friends arrived at the TV where they usually use to go into the TV world, Minato was seen already getting inside. Minako waved over at them before getting inside the TV as well. The teens glanced at each other before joining the twins on the other side.

After the Persona-users were gathered, Teddie appeared. His eyes immediately went to Yukiko. "Yukiko-san! I have something for you," 

Teddie pulled his head open before closing it again after getting a pair of glasses.

"Thank you," Yukiko took the red glasses and put them on, surprised the once foggy area to be not so foggy. "Wow! I can see clearly now!"

"Teddie, take us to the new place. We've given you enough information already, right?" Yosuke looked at the stuffed bear.

"Right! Follow me!" Teddie turned around and walked forward with the teens following behind him.

Yu felt like someone was watching him from when they arrived at the TV world. He turned around to see Minato looking at him with a blank look. The blue haired boy's eyes showed no emotion, just empty. The gray haired boy couldn't even see his reflection, it would make sense since they weren't that close but still.

"Minato-san, is there something wrong?" Yu felt something when he said the other's name, he couldn't tell what it was.

"No... I'm just a little dazed that's all," Minato answered after a moment of silence.

The blue haired boy walked passed the young Persona-user. Yu felt like grabbing onto Minato's hand when the latter walked passed him but he refrained himself from doing so. He didn't want to make it awkward. After a few seconds, Yu snapped back into reality and caught up with his friends who were ahead. He glanced over at Minato who was walking beside Minako at the front. He averted his gaze elsewhere to avoid anyone catching him glancing at the nonchalant Persona-user. There were more important things to think about at the moment so he tried to think about those tings


	8. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Finally wrote a new chapter, I'm so sorry for the inactivity T-T I'll try my best to write chapters!

"Is this... a bathhouse?" Minako questioned as she looked around the area. 

Everyone looked around the entrance for a bit. One Persona-user's attention was more on a blue haired boy who looked rather distant.

"We should hurry up and find that person," Minako looked at everyone. "Yū, you're the leader right? You decide who'll go with you in the bathhouse."

"Yukiko-chan, Chie-chan," Yū looked towards Minato who looked like he wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him. "And Minato-san."

Minato turned his head towards Yū when he heard his name, the gray haired Persona-user already looked away though.

"Alright, it's decided," Minako nodded her head before looking towards Minato with a concerned look. "Minato, don't do anything careless."

Minato didn't say anything, he just gave Minako a blank look. Yū, Chie and Yukiko went inside the bathhouse, Minato following behind. Minako looked quite worried for her brother. She is always worried about him, ever since what happened at the Moonlight Bridge. Sure, she knew Minato is strong but people have their limits. 

Yosuke saw the worried look on Minako's face and placed his hand on her shoulder, surprising her slightly. Minako looked at Yosuke who smiled at her.

"It's ok, I'm sure he'll do alright," Yosuke reassured Minako.

Minako returned the smile and nodded before looking at the entrance of the biker's dungeon. 

"I do hope so..."

It's been a few minutes and Yū's group have been running into Shadows every 5 minutes. All of the Shadows that they've encountered were defeated by Yū most of the time. 

"Wow, you're getting the hang of the Persona thing haven't you, Yū-kun?" Chie pointed out with a smile.

"Huh? Not really," Yū smiled sheepishly.

Yū looked over at Minato as the girls walked ahead first. The blue haired boy seemed more out of it than usual. Whenever they encounter a Shadow, he looked like he didn't care at all. He would always stand there as Yū, Chie and Yukiko tried to defeat it. Yū walked over to Minato as the latter kept on looking at the wooden floor.

"Minato-san," Yū looked quite shocked as Minato jumped and looked at Yū as if he saw a ghost. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." Minato looked away from the younger one's gaze. "You don't have to worry about me."

Minato walked away, leaving Yū behind. Yū processed what the blue haired boy had just said. Now, he was even more worried about him. He didn't know anything about the older Persona-user. As far as he can tell, Minato is nonchalant and doesn't care about what happens to him. That was his thinking, Minako knows more about Minato so he could ask her. Something is telling him that there was something wrong, very wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Deciding that was enough thinking for the day, he shook his head and ran ahead to catch up with everyone else. He should think about it when he's not in the TV world.


	9. Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally update after a billion year hahaha... sorry ^^  
> I may just skip Kanji joining the Investigation Team because honestly, I have no idea what to write so yeah...  
> Some chapters may be irrelevant to the storyline of the game, so, yeah...

After Kanji joined the team, Minato seemed more and more distant from everyone, even from Minako who's his twin. It seems like nobody except for Yu and Minako noticed the blue haired boy's behavior. Minako felt a bit guilty, maybe it has got to do with their friends back at Port Island or it may be something related to Inaba, she may never know unless she asks but she's a bit scared. If she asked, will Minato be more distant and may even run away? Minako was overwhelmed with thoughts like that, she gets headaches constantly because of it. 

Minako was standing in front of a book store and was just standing there. As usual, she was thinking up of ways to ask Minato, she didn't even notice Yu walking up to her.

"Hey, Minako-san," Yu smiled at the brown haired girl who was surprised by the sudden greeting. "Ah, were you surprised?"

"Y-yes! B-but I'm at fault for not noticing you sooner, I'm sorry!" Minako gave a sheepish smile as Yu only waved it off. "So, what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"School finished hours ago, I'm just looking around," Yu smiled at Minako panicking and saying "sorry" multiple times. "It's fine. You apologize a lot, Minako-san."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry!" Minako then blushed from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry for being sorry!"

Yu chuckled before laughing lightly, Minako eventually joining in. They seemed like a young couple on a date. Unknown to them, a pair of lifeless light blue eyes were watching them. The owner of the eyes, Minato, watched as Minako talked to Yu. Minato felt like someone stabbed him in the back, right at the heart as he watched the two interacted. He felt really jealous, not like he knew what is felt like since he's never been in love, he shut everyone out after his parents died. Minako is the only person he actually talks to, he feels comfortable talking to her.

Minato felt like a gaping hole in his heart, he then placed his hand against his chest where his heart would be. His heart was beating steadily, but he still felt pain. He didn;t understand, he doesn't understand at all. He doesn't understand why he feels pain from watching someone he barely knows talk his sister. He doesn't understand why he feels like running in and stop the conversation. He doesn't understand why he feels like he wants to kiss Yu-

Minato's face turned bright red as the last thought came up. He covered his face with his hands as he looked at the ground. His heart is starting to beat faster by the minute. He felt like kissing Yu. _Yu._ A person he barely knows, the only connection between them being that they are both Persona-users. He doesn't even understand why he has feelings for the boy. Love at first sight? Fate? He doesn't even understand what love is. The clueless nonchalant Persona-user is not very good with things concerning love.

**"........"**

Minato looked up, his eyes widened slightly as he looked around. 

**".........."**

Minako stopped laughing from what Yu said and looked at the direction where Minato was just standing, seeing no one there.

"Something wrong?" Yu looked at Minako who looked back at him.

"It's nothing, probably my imagination," Minako smiled reassuringly.

"Well, if you say so," Yu looked up before looking at Minako again. "I better head back before it gets more late, I'll see you later, have a good afternoon, Minako-san."

"You too," Minako waved at Yu as he started walking away.

When Yu was out of sight, Minako dropped her smile as she looked at where Minato was last seen. 

"That definitely felt like someone was watching..."


	10. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! But um, I might just end this book in this chapter. Honestly, I've lost my inspiration to continue writing this. I have my Tokyo Ghoul fan fiction too that I've been putting on hold for the sake of writing this. 
> 
> Sorry again, I just lose inspiration easily as I get them.

A pair of light blue eyes slowly opened, scanning the area as they adjusted to the darkness. The surroundings were blurry and didn't fit. At one half there was a road, then the other half was a room with black and white tiles. 

"We meet again," a voice so familiar spoke up, breaking the dead silence.

The owner of the light blue eyes turned to the voice, looking quite shocked seeing the owner of the voice. It was none other than Pharos, the boy smiled at the other. Memories of him visiting the blue eyed boy came to him like a big wave. It wasn't possible for him to be here, right?

"But you're..." Minato trailed off as he heard his voice, it was different from his usual voice. It was more quiet... broken.

"I'm not here actually, I'm nothing but a memory," Pharos smiled as if there were nothing wrong. "I see that the younger you shows more emotion."

Minato looked down and he didn't see the Gekkoukan High uniform, instead he wore his old elementary uniform. Lifting his hands, he saw how they were smaller. Minato wasn't in his 17 year old body but instead he's in his elementary uniform.

"You might be wondering why you're here, in that form especially," it was as if Pharos read Minato's mind. "Let me show you."

Without saying anything, Pharos disappeared. Black sticky liquid, which reminded Minato of a Cowardly Maya, suddenly latched itself onto Minato's legs and pulling him down. All the struggle was in vain as Minato finally got pulled down. 

His eyes opened once more as he took in his surroundings. It was a car. He was in the back seat of a car. He peeked outside the window and saw he was on a bridge. He looked back forward and now the car disappeared, the blue haired boy now was standing on the bridge that he recognized all too well. The crackling sound of fire got his attention, he turned and saw a burnt car. His lifeless and broken eyes only stared at the car as it burned. He knew he couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. Fate was very cruel to him. Taking his parents away and a few years later, his own life was taken to safe others.

The blue haired boy felt a twinge of pain in his heart as he watched the fire, it's light reflecting into his eyes. He let out a sharp gasp as he got pulled down once again. 

Minato opened his eyes, he was now sitting at the lounge area of the Iwatodai Dorm. 

"Yo, leader what's with that look?" 

Minato turned his head to the voice and saw Junpei grinning at him.

"Hey, you look like you just saw a ghost," Junpei raised an eyebrow.

"That means you're a ghost."

Minato turned to the other voice and saw Yukari looking at Junpei with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, I'm not some old wrinkly grandma," Junpei looked at Yukari, looking rather offended.

"Not all ghosts are old or wrinkly, or even a grandma," Yukari said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Now, now, don't fight you two," Akihiko spoke up as he looked at the two.

"Bark!" Koromaru barked.

"Koromaru said, "what Akihiko said"," Aigis translated what Koromaru said.

Minato only watched as the S.E.E.S. members talked with each other. Ken, Fuuka, Mitsuru and even Shinjiro were there. It was as if nothing had changed. Although, Minato did wonder where Minako was. She was after all in the S.E.E.S. as well. Minato only watched silently like he always does, he felt out of place to speak. He hasn't seen them for 2 years, he didn't know what they looked like or what they do now. He felt... like an outcast. 

Their voices started to quiet down as Minato was slowly pulled down. Now, he was standing in an empty space with nothing but darkness. Standing in front of him was Ryoji. With shaking lips and breath, Minaot opened his mouth to speak.

"Why... w-why are showing me this...?" Minato looked at Ryoji with broken eyes, he looked as if he was going to break at any moment.

Minato was considered strong, or that was what he wanted everyone to think. In reality, he's just a lonely traumatized boy that would do anything for the sake of others but not himself. In reality, he's a scared 7 year old boy who would sacrifice himself without a second thought.

In reality... he's a human.

"I'm doing this for your own sake... you've been hiding your emotions that you don't know which is right or which is wrong," Ryoji gave Minato a sad smile. "Please think of yourself for one second, be a bit selfish will you?"

Minato looked down, not knowing what to say or do. What was anyone supposed to be doing or saying in this situation. Say "thank you for worrying"? Say "I'm sorry for making you worry"? Which one? Should he even say anything? Should he even be there? 

"You're confused," Ryoji spoke up as Minato looked up at him, his emotionless facade was slowly fading. "They all might see a strong 17 year old leader but who I'm seeing now is that broken lonely and traumatized 7 year old at that bridge."

"Why...? This has nothing to do with you..." Minato said, looking at Ryoji in the eye.

"That may be true but..." Ryoji trailed off before smiling happily. "Friends help each other out, no?"

The blue haired boy started to tear up, remembering the battle between him, his twin and Ryoji. He looked down sadly as the other only smiled softly, coming closer to the former leader. Ryoji lifted Minato's head up by the chin, his eyes softening as he saw tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"I do hope you can face your ordeals as you did when you were with S.E.E.S.," Ryoji's voice was almost like a whisper and also rather motherly. 

Ryoji leaned down and kissed Minato on the forehead, the blue haired boy closing his eyes. 

\- - - - - -

Minato opened his eyes as he saw a familar auburn haired girl looking relieved that he woke up. Minako hugged her twin tightly.

"Minato! You idiot, I was so worried!" Minako's voice broke slightly.

"What...?" Minato was rather confused.

Minako pulled back from the hug, but still had her arms loosely around Minato, as she looked at Minato in shock.

"D-don't tell me you've lost your memory?" Minako was rather worried if that were true.

"No, I pretty much know you're my mom, Minako," Minato deadpanned.

Minako smiled slowly as she hugged him again. His eyes wandered up only to meet gray eyes. Yū smiled slightly as Minato returnrd the smile. The gray haired boy was rather surprised from the sudden smile, feeling his cheeks turn red slightly.

\- - - - - - 

"So..."

Minato looked down awkwardly as he stood in front of Yū. The younger boy watched as the older boy looked down. 

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to train with me," Yū scratched the back of his neck.

"Eh?" Minato looked up at Yū, he wasn't expecting a confession or anything but he felt rather dissapointed and also felt a little happy since that meant he'll spend more time with Yū. "Um... is that all you wanted to ask?"

"No..." Yū looked down slightly.

Minato had a puzzled face before it went bright red as Yū suddenly came close to his face. The two made eye contact, Minato's face burning bright red while Yū's cheeks' were slightly red. 

"I wanted to ask... if you would like to go out some time..." Yū looked at Minato in the eye with slight confidence. "Maybe this weekend?"

Minato only blinked a few times as he processed what Yū just said. Yū definitely asked what Minato thought he asked. 

"What I'm saying is..." Yū looked to the side as he sighed slightly and looked back at Minato. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Uhhh..." Minato looked down as he calmed himself down. "Yes... to both..."

Yū smiled happily as he kissed Minato on the forehead. The blue haired boy's face turned even more red, if that were possible, while the gray haired boy chuckled slightly. Minato pouted before kissing Yū's cheek, smiling happily. 

**Extra**

"Wahhhhh, they're so cute!" Minako had anime tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the two from behind a wall.

"Wow, Yū-kun is pretty smooth..." Yosuke commented as he watched the two as well.

"They're probably gonna be lovey dovey from now on..." Chie pouted, not really complaining.

"They said they're going on a date, right?" Yukiko looked at the two future-new-couple.

"Let's stalk them!" Minako looked at the two girls with fire in her eyes as the others sweatdropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this before 2018 but I failed since there was no wifi. Since it's already 2018, I'll be making a special chapter! Hopefully it won't take too long ^^


End file.
